Reflections of the Heart
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: When Sora gives into the darkness, Yen Sid sends a gamer and his friends to take his role and his companions and takes them to the start of the journey at the cost of their memories of the story. Now the three friends must work together and defeat the darkness to save the world. OC based


Hello and welcome to my new fanfic, Reflections of the Heart, basically a OC-central version of the Kingdom Hearts story where the main three characters are OCs rather than the team of Sora, Donald and Goofy. So bear with me as this is really my first time doing this, I have a lot to learn to consider and all that fun stuff. But I hope we have fun and enjoy this story.

Summary: Sora had given into the darkness and become one of Xehanort's vessels. Seeing as Donald and Goofy were of no use, Yen Sid uses his magic to bring the player and her friends to take the roles of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, at the cost of their memories about the story. However, he separates them and sends them to the start of Sora's first journey. Now these three friends must team up and save the worlds.

Pairings: None, but some might appear

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, all Disney characters and worlds belong to Disney, all Final Fantasy characters belong to Square Enix, all I own are the OCs and other stuff.

* * *

Prologue

The scene was horrific, in a white round room with raised throne-like chairs, two young males, one with silver hair and one with spiky red, along with a mouse standing upright and wearing red, white, and yellow, the silver haired boy and the mouse wielded key-like swords, gasping for air as before them was a young boy with spiky brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. Also in the room, was a unconscious anthromorphic dog and duck. The silver haired young man groaned, trying to stand.

Watching the fight from a orb, it was a elderly old man in blue robes and a blue pointed hat. He sighed, not sure what to do before changing it so the chosen wielder of the Keyblade wouldn't fall as he had seen with the boy in front of him, then began to search the worlds for anyone to start the journey over and correct this mistake as well as find those who would help them stick to the right path, before seeing a group of young people in a world called Earth. He watched the orb, curious to see how they acted.

It was a bright sunny day, someone ran down a sidewalk to a house. The person was a young woman with shoulder length brunette brown hair with four amber highlights on each other of her hair and heterochomia, her left being blue and her right being brown, wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a off shoulder and a gray tank top underneath, under the shirt was a pair of dark blue capri pants and a pair of brown boots. She wore a shoulder strap bag over her left shoulder and reached a two-story house that had two cars in the driveway. 'Looks like he's already here.' She thought, walking up to the front door and knocking on the door.

The door opened and a young man with long raven black hair that had white highlights in a messy ponytail and dark blue eyes, wearing a gray graphic t-shirt and tan pants, he smiled and said, "You made it." "Wouldn't miss any time to be with my friends." She said, smiling as she stepped into the living room, seeing the third member of their group, another young man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes looking from the game he was playing on the PlayStation 4, smiling. "Awinita, nice of you to finally come." He said, smiling. Awinita pouted, looking at him with narrowed angry eyes.

"Well, excuse me, Haruto!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "But I wanted to make sure that I had everything and didn't want to lose or forget anything." "Now, now, you two." The other male said, smiling nervously. Awinita looked at him and said, "Aslan, why am I friends with him at all?" "Because like me, he accepts you for your unique eyes and we all have interests." Aslan said, smiling and patting her head. Anwinita looked at him and nodded, going to sit in one of the recliners in the living room.

"What are you playing?" She asked, Haruto showed her the screen and she gasped happily, "Kingdom Hearts HD! I love this series, combining my two favorites series, Final Fantasy and Disney. Oh, if only I could meet them. Plus, with Kingdom Hearts III coming out next year, this is perfect." "Yeah." Haruto said, starting the game. Aslan came in with glasses and a pitcher of lemonade as well as a bowl with a bag of chips. "Any particular trophies in mind?" "Not sure, probably the difficulty ones." Haruto said, picking one of his many saved files in Kingdom Hearts.

Aslan poured glasses for all of them and poured the chips into the bowl, then sat down as Haruto started up his saved game, Awinita sighed and smiled, "I can't wait to see Arendelle and Corona in that beautiful HD! Along with Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel." "I want to protect Rapunzel and Elsa from those insane Organization members that have been Norted." Aslan said, smiling. Haruto nodded, focusing as his friends watched him fight the hidden boss, Unknown.

While watching him, Aslan spoke, "I wonder who else could have gone on the journey with Sora. Surely, Mickey could have trusted others." "Hmm, I could have taken Donald's role. With the supposed spiritual power I have from my mom's family line," Awinita said, thinking. Aslan thought and said, "I suppose since I'm the oldest and well, would be a better knight than Goofy." Pausing to rest his fingers from the constant button mashing, Haruto sipped some lemonade and thought, "I think I would take Sora's role. I mean, he's not bad, but I think I could do better." "Oh, like what?" Aslan said, smiling.

As they talked about what he could do, Awinita smiled before feeling something. She looked around and her friends looked at her, Aslan looked at her and asked, "Nita, what's wrong?" "It feels like someone or something is watching us," she said, looking around. While they were looking around, the TV suddenly had a bright light coming from the screen, blinding the three. Then something began to pull them toward the TV, none of them could speak a word cause they were shocked and confused by what was happening. Once the three were sucked into the TV, they heard a voice before blacking out.

"You three must rewrite a wrong that has been done. I'll send you back to the start of it all and take something from you that will lessen your burden on the journey. Please, protect the light."

With that, the three friends were separated, Haruto heading to a island where he was found by a silver haired boy and a redhaired girl while Awnitia and Aslan went to a castle where they were found and trained by a king who wanted to be unseen by them and his queen.

* * *

Before I sign off on this chapter, let me give some info on our main heroes and their attire for their upcoming adventure

Haruto

Linage: Japanese-American

Name Meaning: Japanese, 'sun', 'light' 'male'

Role to Take: Sora

Traits: Brave, kind, friendly, smart, considerate, adventrous, strong, observant, resilient, protective

Attire: Short dark brown hair, brown eyes, black short sleeved hoodie with white lining unzipped completely, red fingerless gloves, navy blue sleevess shirt, dim emerald belt, garnet pants, creme converse sneakers with olive lining, silver crown necklace, white scarf at his hip

Weapon: Keyblade

Aslan

Linage: American with Turkish decent

Name Meaning: Turkish, 'lion'

Role to Take: Goofy

Traits: Naive, friendly, kind, sweet, smart, oblivious, protective, self-sarcifice, strong, observant, sweet, funny, loyal

Attire: Ponytailed black hair with white highlights, blue eyes, charcoal vest, cardinal red long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, ash gray fingerless gloves, light cyan chain bracelet on right wrist, loose teal belt, brown pants, ebony black combat boots, silver necklace with a crescent moon, bandage around left wrist, brown googles on forehead

Weapon: Gloves and staff

Awinita

Linage: America with part Cherokee

Name Meaning: Cherokee, 'fawn'

Role to Take: Donald

Traits: Knowledgable, magical, wise, stubborn, sweet, gentle, friendly, worrisome, observant, serious, protective

Attire: Shoulder brown hair with amber highlights, left blue eye, right brown eye, Yellow Ranger sleeveless hoodie unzipped a bit (hood down), black tank top, beige cargo carpi pants, white wristband with pink strip, white finger strap on right index finger, green finger strap on left middle finger, gray belt with deck holder and wand holster, rose pink boots with jasmine yellow highlights, black with green highlights headset around the neck, peach orange messenger hammerspace bag on her right shoulder

Weapon: Staff

So these are our heroes and they will be taking center stage in trying to save the worlds, next chapter will be longer as it will be the Dive to the Heart and how Haruto interact with Riku and Kairi


End file.
